Five Nights at Freddy's: The Movie
Five Nights at Freddy's (known as: Five Nights at Freddy's: The Movie) is an upcoming horror film based off the video game series of the same name. The release date has changed due to Scott Cawthon, the creator of the game, leaving Warner Brothers and joining Blumhouse Productions. Plot After several disastrous, dark tragedies and being shut down several times and left to rot, a young man named Mike Schmidt, the former night guard security at the new, re-opened Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, struggles through life with his wife Jessie and his son Markus after the disappearance of his younger son, Finn, at the pizzeria years ago. Mike keeps guard of the pizzeria’s essential animatronics mascot characters, but, unbeknownst to him, the animatronics come to life late at night, possessed by the spirits of children who were brutally killed years ago, lifeless, murderous, with an uncontrollable desire of bloodlust and revenge for what happened to them. Mike continues to return to Freddy's pizzeria to search for his missing son. He explores the place only to find his son has turned into a monster and is left alone to confront the maimed, disfigured, revengeful animatronics and the monster that's no longer his son..will this night be his last? Cast N/A Characters * Mike Schmidt- A young man struggling in life with his family, takes ahold of a job as a night security guard at the new Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, after being shut down several times years ago, unaware of its dreadful murderous past. * Scott Cawthon- A former employee of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. After the event Scott was believed to be the murderer, until after further inspection into the incident, the accusation turned out to be false. * Jessie Schmidt- Mike's wife. * Markus Schmidt- Mike's son. * Cody Moad- The first victim of the murderer who died before the major incident. Possessing the puppet, he tried to prevent the murderer from killing anymore kids, but failed to do so. * Finn Schmidt- The young brother of Markus and Mike's son, who was the first child to disappear; his soul possessed Freddy. * Emma Matthews- The second victim, and the second child to disappear; her soul possessed Chica. * Jonathan Dilworth- The "crying child" who was bullied by his brother and his friends. He is tormented and haunted by what he has seen, and constantly has horrific nightmares of the animatronic characters. He has a strong bond, particularly with Freddy/Golden Freddy. * Charlie- The crying child's sister who is murdered by one of the animatronics; her soul enters "Baby". *'Stuart Poolman'- Always seen playing music; his soul possessed Bonnie. * Marve Coope- Henry Coope's brother, whose soul possessed Golden Freddy. * Henry Coope- The owner of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and creator of the beloved animatronics. * William Afton- The co-founder of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and Henry's partner. He is commonly referred to as the "Purple Guy" and is responsible for the children's murders. Release the names Marketing Home media Soundtrack A score composed by Marco Beltrami, composer of A Quiet Place, Scream, and Logan. Category:Script Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Upcoming Films Category:2017 Category:Live-action films